Cache/NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact
3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2711.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 07:23:51 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact (Read 1321 times) bropo Newbie Offline 28 Re: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « Reply #30 on: October 30, 2015, 03:35:19 AM » Quote from: Lebensraum on October 30, 2015, 01:26:15 AM In all seriousness, what's the point of being a completely neutral alliance in this game? If you're not taking part in the wars and diplomacy then you're basically logging in twice a day to see your GDP grow. What? No. You're completely missing the point. If you want to stay out of wars, you need to keep your GDP down. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=57055 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1186 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « Reply #31 on: October 30, 2015, 03:42:38 AM » Quote from: Memesquid:Triumphant on October 30, 2015, 01:11:24 AM You are so easy to bait. You didn't bait; you were wrong. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Habibastan Guest Re: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « Reply #32 on: October 30, 2015, 04:22:34 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on October 30, 2015, 03:42:38 AM You didn't bait; you were wrong. >I make def tunes, take from MF Doom and Jeff Koons No one left for the restrooms when I got on stage I can rock the mic to silence by John Cage With the arty flavor, I shoot the gift like a party favor Flip the script and make it do cartwheels Feel smart, steal hearts and start meals with chocolates I drop gems like I got holes in my pockets Why talk, heck, oh fuck I catch wreck like a tow truck, silly kid I'm iller than the Iliad and flow more than Shoah While you're so corny you've gotta SOH CAH TOA Pem Das EFX the number one skirmisher I'm in the house like furniture, pessimist I'll push the envelope off a precipice I push the envelope so hard, it says 'excuse you' Take two and pass, make you spin on your ass Like a green paint sprinkler on white grass I'm rapping, son (you're not my dad) If you think you think outside the box, you're trapped in one I'm advancing the art form, depantsing a fart storm Some people don't like thinking, I guess it's too hard for 'em My dope duds don't touch soap suds I keep it realer than a rotoscope does I keep it more Gully than Jonathan Livingston Brag rhymes have no lag times, acrostics, narratives Fibonacci challenge poems, declarative palindromes Manifestos, my five fans can attest, yo Coming soon, Morse code Kiragami, Krikigami, Kirigami, Origami Bombard you with retardulous wordplay Rhymes come so easy I issue harsher restraints And if I had any rhythm, maybe you'd finally faint The way I communicate can make a frickin' eunuch mate I write first person, light verse in a white hearse And I'm the Ne plus ultra of B plus culture My goal is to make you go Holy frijoles Jesus H. Christ, where H stands for Holy crap To boldly rap into the outer reaches, this doubter teachers Defining God as aligning a divining rod with your reclining bod Cause life is fickle, hellish, anemic, sickle cellish Dude, you'll get chopped up like pickle relish And when we perish, we're... What's the term dude? Worm food! Worm food, friends' memories fade You're remembered by what you've made So I intertwine my mind and my rhymes in a braid I bungee jump into my grungy dump And come up with a trust fundy, dust bunny, spongy clump I got a very goth towel, a terry cloth cowl And when I wear it, I'm a hairy moth owl « Last Edit: October 30, 2015, 04:37:18 AM by Memesquid:Triumphant » Logged SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1323 Re: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « Reply #33 on: October 30, 2015, 05:03:46 AM » Quote from: Chaos on October 29, 2015, 06:20:32 PM Only when NAM and it's officer's believe the existence of NAM itself is at risk. I do believe that's a pretty strict criteria. Holy fuck. So you're literally saying "you can farm our members as long as you don't threaten the alliance as a whole." Oh my god this is becoming pathetic. Even The Vegan Empire was above that. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck zippy Full Member Offline 165 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « Reply #34 on: October 30, 2015, 05:26:45 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on October 30, 2015, 12:54:33 AM Night Court? Wow it's been long. I was also a fan of Sledge Hammer and MacGyver and Airwolf and Legend of Lobo and Benji and Knight Rider. You just got +10 cool points. Quote from: Lebensraum on October 30, 2015, 01:26:15 AM In all seriousness, what's the point of being a completely neutral alliance in this game? If you're not taking part in the wars and diplomacy then you're basically logging in twice a day to see your GDP grow. You DO realize it requires diplomacy to stay out of wars... right? Quote from: SiameseVegan on October 30, 2015, 05:03:46 AM Holy fuck. So you're literally saying "you can farm our members as long as you don't threaten the alliance as a whole." Oh my god this is becoming pathetic. Even The Vegan Empire was above that. That's not what he's saying. We will still defend our alliance from raids. Alliance wars are what he's referring to and you know that. At least I hope so. If not: Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=195 (dopes) SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1323 Re: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « Reply #35 on: October 30, 2015, 05:28:58 AM » Quote from: zippy on October 30, 2015, 05:26:45 AM That's not what he's saying. We will still defend our alliance from raids. Alliance wars are what he's referring to and you know that. At least I hope so. If not: I'm high as fuck but if I come back tomorrow and still understand it the same, I'm doubling down on what I said. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck zippy Full Member Offline 165 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact « Reply #36 on: October 30, 2015, 05:36:37 AM » Quote from: SiameseVegan on October 30, 2015, 05:28:58 AM I'm high as fuck but if I come back tomorrow and still understand it the same, I'm doubling down on what I said. Shit I wish I was high. Sobriety is giving me way too much clarity. Stupid reality making me think and stuff. Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=195 (dopes) Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » NAM - Global Non Aggression Pact SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2